Family Comes First
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil have made it big time. They're very popular youtubers and they're popular radio 1 DJ's. Everybody knows them and loves them. Dan and Phil get invited to go to the Amazing Spider-Man 2 premiere and they usually bring their twins with them, but Phil doesn't want them to come along. Not this time.


"Dan, are you sure we should be doing this?" Phil Lester asked as he looked over at his husband, who was sitting next to him in the limo that they were in.

Dan and Phil were on their way to a premiere to see 'Amazing Spider-Man 2' as they were invited to it.

Dan looked over at Phil and frowned. "Why shouldn't we?" He asked curiously.

"Come on, Dan... just look! We've literally just gotten to the premiere and there are flashing lights and screaming. I don't think we should have brought Angie and Adam with us, this is more extreme than the usual events that we go to. They look absolutely terrified," Phil said as he looked over at his twins, who were sat close together and were being silent, which was something that never ever happened with them.

Dan and Phil Lester were big all around the UK, and even outside the UK. They had been together for nearly 12 years now, which was quite a long time but they managed to make it work. They had been through so much together, good and bad, but nothing stopped them. They were big youtube stars and they were even Radio 1 DJ's. Everybody loved and adored them. The two were always going to big events and premieres like this. It was something they had gotten used to but they absolutely loved being able to go to things like this, it was something fun they did together.

Now Dan and Phil had two children; they were twins and they were seven years old and their names were; Angie and Adam Howell-Lester. Dan and Phil had adopted them seven years ago when they were just babies. They had always wanted to raise a family together. They didn't care how famous they had gotten... their fame wasn't going to stop them from having a family together. Raising a family together was something they _always_ talked about together.

"We can't just not go to this premiere... we're already here and people know that we're going to come," Dan said. He bit his lip nervously as he stared at Phil.

"I think that family is more important than a silly movie premiere. I don't want Angie and Brandon to go out there. It's too much for them right now," Phil said.

"One of us has to go out there," Dan said. He sighed, getting slightly frustrated with the situation.

"Well, I guess you can go out there. I'm taking the kids home immediately," Phil said.

"Phil-" Dan began to say. He shook his head. "Fine, whatever... I'll go out, meet a few fans and take a few pictures for paparazzi. I won't stay for the movie."

"Dan, you can stay if you want. I'm just saying that I want to take the kids home," Phil told him.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Angie and Adam and frowned when he saw the looks on their faces, and immediately felt guilty. "I'm really sorry guys. I know this isn't as fun for you as it is for me and dad. Dad's going to take you home and I'll be back in a bit, okay?" They both nodded but remained silent. Dan reached over and gave them both a gently hug. He looked over at Phil and bit his lip slightly. "I'm sorry." He reached over and kissed him.

"Have fun, okay? Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of the kids at home," Phil assured him.

Dan nodded and kissed Phil again. "I love you. Call you later," He said before he opened the door and walked out of the car. He looked around and blinked a few times as people screamed at him. He looked back over at the limo and sighed as he watched it drive away.

Dan looked around the people and faked a smile. He waved a few people who had previously screamed at him. Dan had been to a million of these things but he still wasn't used to all the girls and boys screaming his name. It was overwhelming and sometimes stressful.

"Dan Howell," Dan looked over at one of the people who were working at the premiere. "You can start over there and sign things for fans." The women told him, pointing to a section of the crowd. Dan nodded and followed over to one of the seconds of the crowd.

"Dan, we love you!" A few girls screamed at him.

Dan chuckled. "Hello. How are you?" He asked as he started signing things.

"Where's Phil at?" One of the boys asked him.

"He's at home with the kids. Sorry he couldn't be here," Dan apologized. He rolled his eyes playfully when he heard a chorus of 'aw's'. "I know. So adorable."

"Can I have a picture with you Dan?" Somebody else asked.

Dan looked up and smiled at a girl, nodding. "Of course," He said. He took her camera and then he took a picture with her. "Nice meeting you. Enjoy the movie."

Dan spent about 10 minutes signing things for fans and taking pictures. He was already getting tired and really he just wanted to go home and be with the kids and Phil. It wasn't the same being at a premiere without Phil. He didn't even want to be there, which was rather surprising because earlier he wouldn't shup up about seeing the movie. He just hated being without Phil, even some of the fans were asking where Phil was. It was odd without Phil being there.

Dan sighed as he stepped to the side and called Phil.

"Hello?" Phil asked when he answered the phone.

"Phil, can you hear me?" Dan asked when he heard Phil's voice.

"Barely. What's up? How's the premiere?" Phil asked him.

"Absolutely mental and crazy. I'm coming home though," Dan told him.

"What? I thought you were going to see the movie?" Phil asked.

"I wanted to but it's not the same without you here. I'll see the movie later or something. I want to come home," Dan said.

"I was wondering how long it would take you. Well, we'll be waiting for you when you get here," Phil said.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "I'll see you in a bit." He said before he hung up on Phil.

Dan stood there for a few minutes before the limo pulled up again and he got in, waving goodbye to a few fans who had spotted him leaving. Dan felt guilty for leaving the premiere so early but all he wanted to do was go home and see his kids and his husband.

Half an hour later; Dan was finally back at the house and he couldn't bemore excited. He immediately walked into the house and went straight to the living room. He looked up and smiled when he saw his kids cuddled up on the couch next to his husband.

Phil looked up from his laptop and smiled as soon as he saw Dan. "Hey stranger."

Dan chuckled at him. "Hey you. It's nice seeing you again." He replied. He walked over to the couch and then he sat down next to Phil. He looked over at Angie and Adam, who were now passed out next to each other. "They're out, huh?" Dan asked quietly.

"Like a light. They passed out as soon as we got home," Phil said.

Dan sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said as he looked up at Phil.

Phil frowned as he looked over at Dan. He shut his laptop and then he placed it on the table. He reached over and then he gently wrapped his arms completely around Dan and pulled him closer. "Don't be sorry." He whispered.

"I just... I wish I wouldn't have even gotten to that premiere when the kids weren't feeling well. I just get so caught up with this stuff sometimes," he said.

"I know. I do the same thing every once in a while but... we have to remember to stick together, alright? No matter what... _family comes first_." Phil said.

Dan looked up at him and smiled. "Family comes first... always." He agreed. He snuggled up closer to Phil and rested his head on Phil's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Bear." Phil said as he placed a kiss on Dan's forehead.

"I'll never get tired of you calling me that." Dan said as he closed his eyes.

Phil chuckled. "I'll never stop calling you that then." He said. He looked down at Dan and couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy?" Dan looked over and smiled when he saw that Angie and Adam were just waking up.

"Hey sleepyheads," Dan said. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Angie and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, I thought you were at the movies?" Adam asked tiredly.

Dan chuckled at how sleepy Adam sounded. "Well, I was but... I think I'd much rather be at home with my husband and kids," he told him.

Angie giggled as she snuggled into Dan's chest.

"That's my girl," Dan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we still see Spider-Man daddy?" Adam asked hopefully.

Dan looked up at Adam and then he looked over at Phil. "What do you say, Phil?" He asked.

"Yeah. How about we take the kids to see it in a couple of days?" Phil asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just means more family time," Dan said. He sighed happily.


End file.
